


Time is running out

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Curses, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father Figures, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 4th season.





	Time is running out

**Title:** Time is running out

 **Characters:** Sara Lance; Leonard Snart; Mick Rory; Nate Heywood; Ava Sharpe; Rip Hunter; Ray Palmer; Zari Tomaz; Jefferson Jackson; John Constantine

 **Pairings:** Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe; Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe; Ray Palmer/Nora Darhk

 **Rating:** G

**Prompt:[161\. Off the map](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to season 4. 

 

  1. **Firework – Katy Perry _(Sara Lance)_**



_Captain Lance._

It had a nice ring to it; it had made her father laugh and be proud at the same time. Just like anything concerning Sara.

A long time had passed from then; and time was something Sara still had a hard time understanding, despite her off the map efforts to keep saving it.

Her father and Laurel, and Rip and Leonard, and Stein and Jax.

People who were gone, some forever and some not. People she needed to keep in mind every single day, or she was going to fail her task.

But her father had taught her everything she needed to know, the League had trained her and Rip had given her a mission.

She was going to keep fighting for all those she had lost, so that she wasn’t going to lose anyone else.

 

  1. **Ice queen – Within Temptation _(Leonard Snart)_**



Being a criminal had always been so easy for him.

It defined him, justified him even.

There was nothing he could do to help; he was a criminal after all, and criminals never do the right thing.

Leonard had had a hard time letting Rory understand where the boundary stood. That they had a chance at something more, that they could go off the map to try and live lives that they had been denied back home.

And as he realized he was going to die, his last thought went to him; his friend, his brother, the only family he had ever had. The only thing capable of melting the ice away from him.

But Rory was going to do just fine, even without him. Leonard needed to trust he was as much a legend as all the others, even more.

They knew the good and the bad, after all; and if he was redeeming, there was no one who couldn’t.

 

  1. **Get this party started – Pink _(Mick Rory)_**



Burn.

They all needed to burn.

Rory had put himself through the heat of the flames, of the alcohol, of a life spent running, and now he felt trapped, somehow.

Trapped by the glares the others threw at him, trapped by being seen as the bad guy, being mocked and treated as if he wasn’t capable of anything but reacting with those flames he craved.

It wasn’t fair at all.

He closed his eyes and saw his own house burning. He smiled.

He tried to imagine that goddamn time ship do the same, and something felt off inside of him.

He grunted, taking another sip from the bottle. That burn still felt good.

Maybe, he told himself, being off the map on that flying contraption wasn’t all that bad.

It quenched his thirst for fire, at the very least.

 

  1. **Hear me – Kelly Clarkson _(Nate Heywood)_**



Nate thought it had all been for nothing.

All the plans he had made, the man he had become, the powers he had gained.

The chance to go off the map, off of the face of the world and see history unravel in front of his eyes; there was nothing better the man he had been could’ve hoped for.

But as he thought about all that time he had spent letting his imagination travel back in the centuries, he realized there was something that man had which he was now lacking: blissed ignorance.

He wished he could’ve made different choices, wished he hadn't loved in the first place, because if that’s how it felt, it hurt too much to live with.

He needed a break from the ship and from the others, needed to be somewhere else, where Amaya’s face couldn’t come haunt him.

There was no changing history: he wasn’t going to get her back.

 

  1. **Stars – The Cranberries _(Ava Sharpe)_**



Finding out she had come from out of nowhere hadn't been easy.

It had been atrocious, had made her feel as if she had no right to live, to be, to _feel_.

Finding out she was the woman she was because of a mechanical choice, was completely different.

She had started going off the map and seeing people in a different perspective.

Well, not people per se; just her.

Sara had a thousand flaws. She was insubordinate and instinctive, arrogant at times and uncontrollable.

And even though those were all things director Sharpe despised and tried to correct, she had found out that Ava instead found those wonderful, and that she could’ve easily learnt to love them.

 

  1. **Hands of Sorrow – Within Temptation _(Rip Hunter)_**



They didn’t understand; none of them did.

He had been an outlaw and a liar far too long to go back to his honest ways, because those ways belonged to a man who didn’t exist anymore.

It wasn’t about revenge at all, it hadn't been for a long time; he had lost respect and now he had lost everything in the knowledge he wasn’t going to get his family back, but that didn’t matter either.

He needed to be there and fight for other families to be safe, for time to keep its integrity, and avoid it going off the map and shifting, making the future into something different.

Everything in history had to stay the same, Rip had learnt that on his skin.

Even his pain.

 

  1. **I don’t wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith _(Ray Palmer)_**



She deserved a second chance.

Ray didn’t really care much for Zari’s attempt at psychoanalysing him, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made.

It couldn’t be real; he had seen her, a puppet in the hands of her father, her powers at the service of something too vicious to even been thought about. Ray had seen a girl who deserved a second chance, just because none of what had happened had truly been her fault.

But what if...

He needed to face it, and soon. He was glad Nora Darhk was still somewhere off the map, wherever she was, and it was for no sense of heroism.

He felt something for her.

He was so screwed.

 

  1. **Unwanted – Avril Lavigne _(Zari Tomaz)_**



The swing went back and forth and back and forth.

Zari looked at her mother and looked at herself, and she wanted to scream so hard.

She wanted to grab that woman and run, and spend all the time she could with her, but she didn’t dare.

Had she done that, she would’ve never let go again, and she just couldn’t.

A year had changed her so much; she wasn’t a reject anymore, she had a place to go back to, she had a family of some sort.

She had been taken from that grim time of hers and brought off the map, with no place and time, where she could pretend nothing had happened yet.

Zari looked at her mother again, quietly.

It didn’t matter what year they were in; it still hurt like hell.

 

  1. **Fairytale’s Gone Bad – Sunrise Avenue _(Jefferson Jackson)_**



He would’ve died anyway; his connection to Firestorm was the only way keeping him alive; Jax would’ve been killed, and then they would’ve both been dead.

They had told him all of that countless times, and still Jax couldn’t help feeling guilty as hell.

They missed him, of course; but no one could truly understand what he and Martin had shared, what Firestorm meant for them. Like having a whole other part of himself, someone he could always count on, someone who now was gone.

He felt maimed.

Jax looked around at the Waverider and sighed.

It wasn’t right anymore to hide off the map and jump from time period to time period trying to avoid his pain.

“That’s it for Firestorm.” he said out loud, surprised at how bad it hurt. “Goodbye, Grey.”

 

  1. **Impossible – Shontelle _(John Constantine)_**



He had told Sara he shouldn’t have been there.

He shouldn’t have joined those nut jobs and their chasing after monsters as if they could actually mean something in the great schemes of things.

John knew, he had always known; there was no saving the world, there was no saving the people in it. He had always gone on day by day, facing the evil as it came and eradicating it from the world, always knowing it was too little to escape it.

Even now, jumping in time and off of the maps of men, he wasn’t tricking himself into thinking he might’ve actually outrun his demons.

He was stalling, and was trying to help as much as he could for the time he had left before they were going to reach him.

He just needed not to get attached; everything around him, he had learnt a long time ago, was destined to burn in hell.

He shouldn’t have been there.


End file.
